


A Lullaby for Ghosts

by Ais



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: AU, Gen, Theory Fic, booker is songbird, i need to stop writing new stories, minimal divergence, songbird theory fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ais/pseuds/Ais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man wakes up, unable to move and with the name 'Anna' ringing in his mind. He seems to be forgetting, forgetting too many things, so many things. </p><p>He knows what he's forgetting is important, but he can't remember.</p><p> </p><p>And he doesn't find out until he's drowning, pounding on the glass and reaching for the girl.<br/>Reaching, reaching for Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Anna"

_Anna._

Who was Anna?

_Anna? Anna where--_

Hands, tanned and trembling reached for a door. The right gripped the handle while the other pushed the door back, hinges creaking in semi protest.

_Anna? Are you there?_

The door creaked and moved away, revealing a small empty room, a crib placed in the corner. A soft melody, played by a music box drifted in the room, emanating from inside the crib.

"Anna?"

A voice, his voice, was hoarse and dry as it called out. The hand from before, presumably his, reached onwards as he stumbled and walked toward the crib. His feet shuffled against the hard wood and he felt his head lighten, his vision blurring. He stumbled forward, reaching reaching oh so desperately. The world flashed and turned to white, and he could feel himself falling.

"Anna!"

 

 

The question still remained.

Who was Anna?


	2. Paralysis

A soft buzz, like the static of TV was heard. It grew louder and louder, sounding more and more like a wasp by the second, until it cleared away to voices. All of the voices were muffled, low and soft, but one voice cut through the rest, loud and clear.

"This is a very _special_ subject, so be careful you hear? I had to get it imported by the Luteces, and that took a helluva lot more effort than I would have liked."

The man broke of into a grumble at the end, and a sharp clicking noise was heard, presumably shoes hitting the tiled floor. The clicking faded away and the screech of metal and hissing of steam was heard, before a heavy clang rung loudly across the room.

"Well he's in a bad mood."

"Apparently he owes the Luteces a whole load of favors now. And money."

"Ah, yeah that'd plummet his mood."

"Is h--" "It, refer to the subject as 'it'."

The 'subject' scowled internally at their words. He was no it, he was a man with a name. A surge of anger seeped into his veins and he had the urge to punch whoever called him an it, only to find that he could not move. At all.

How had he not noticed earlier?

His eyelids were sealed shut, and his muscles refused to even budge. Nothing moved, and his lungs were being pumped full of air by something that was not his diaphragm. Cold steel could be felt against his chest and arms, and the cold air seemed to be seeping into his very bones. He couldn't feel pain either, and the air was more of pressure rather than an actual chill. What had they _done_ to him?

"Why 'it' sir? That... thing's knocked out on paralyzers and tranquilizers, it shouldn't even be conscious much less hear a thing."

_I am not an it! I am....? Who am I?_

He couldn't remember, but he knew he had a name at one point. He also remembered white, a bright white light and a searing pain in the back of his skull. He also remembered....

_Anna._

Yes, he remembered "Anna". A name, probably of some importance, but not a face to go with it.

"Its for conditioning. This subject's special, so we need to be extra careful. Even if there is minimal chance it hears us, theres that chance it does. And if it does, it might interfere with the conditioning and hypnotherapy later on."

"Shouldn't it have forgotten everything by now?"

"Maybe. The process of erasing can take up to a day, so as I said. We're being careful."

So it was their fault that he can't remember anything. What was hypnotherapy anyway? Did he forget what it was, or was that something he didn't know in the first place? It sounded like... like...

_Hypnosis. Mind control. Do not forget, Do no--_

That. Hypnosis. Loosing consciousness, loosing control. Conditioning, like they mentioned. They were trying to control him, use him. But for what?

_Anna. Give-- I cha-- back-- mind--- no-- her----- - -_

It seemed he was already loosing control, or going insane at the very least. He was not only hearing things, which had been going on for a while, but the voice was not making any sense.

_Anna. Annabelle._

Whatever, no, whoever "Anna" was, she was apparently very important.

_Find Anna._

Well, at least he now had a goal.


End file.
